Learning To Walk Again
by bledtilldryness
Summary: AU. Cuando Thor se marchó, Jane sintió que el tiempo pasaba más y más lento. Hasta que conoció a Bruce Wayne / one shot muy breve. Originalmente un photoset en Tumblr


ATENCION: Este fanfic surgió por un photoset que posteé en tumblr, aqui os dejo el enlace :D

* * *

**Sumary**: Jane esperó y esperó. Pero su hombre de las estrellas no volvía, asi que cuando apareció su Caballero Oscuro, no pudo hacer nada.

**Couples**: Thor/Jane, Bruce Wayne/Jane

**Ubicación**: A partir del final de Thor, y dado que aun no he visto The Dark Knight Rises, digamos que es un spin off en el "Nolan-verse"

Como de costumbre y por desgracia, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Solo la idea de juntarlos en este Fanfic.

Espero que os guste :D

* * *

_A Million miles away_

_Your signal in the distance_

Cuando Thor se marchó, Jane sintió que el tiempo pasaba más y más lento, hasta que conoció a Bruce Wayne

_To whom it may concern_

No al Bruce millonario y ''playboy'', sino al que era tan inteligente y curioso como ella.

_Getting good at starting over_

_Every time that I return_

Los años pasaron, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, estaban profundamente enamorados.

_Learning to walk again_

_I believe I've waited long enough_

_Where do I begin?_

''Supongo que esto es lo que ocurre cuando dos corazones rotos se juntan'' le susurró en aquella fiesta que dió en la Mansión Wayne

Esa misma noche se amaron como deseaban desde que se conocieron. Y entonces, se volvieron inseparables. Alfred acabó acostumbrándose a ver a jane a cualquier hora del día tanto en la mansión como en el ático.

Los años pasaron, cuando una noche, la mayor de las tormentas alcanzó Gotham. Jane se temía lo peor, pero se convenció a si misma de que aquello solo era una tormenta normal.

Pero los truenos y los rayos que veía a través de su ventana decían lo contrario. Bruce se levantó para hacer su turno de noche. Ahora Jane si que estaba asustada. Se levantó de la cama y caminó por los enormes pasillos de la mansión hasta que el hombre al que había amado tanto tiempo apareció frente a ella.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por la cara de Jane. Ella intentó explicarle que 10 años son demasiados para la gente de Midgard, y que Bruce no era peligroso, pero el no lo entendió.

''He pasado 10 años echándote de menos cada segundo, Jane Foster. Heimdall se convirtió en mis ojos, y me informaba de todo lo que pasaba. El me contó quien es este hombre y…''

''Y qué sabe Heimdall de Bruce Wayne? El hecho de que pueda verlo todo no significa que todo lo que diga sea cierto. Bruce es un gran hombre, y me ha tratado demasiado bien''

Jane se detuvo, bajando la vista al suelo.

''Te esperé durante mas de 8 años, Thor. Pero no recibí ninguna señal. Si tan solo hubiera recibido…''

''NO! Jane, nosotros estamos destinados. Y no voy a permitir que se me remplace por cualquier hombre de Midgard''

En ese momento, Bruce hizo su entrada, vestido como el Caballero Negro de Gotham, intentado decirle educadamente que se marchase y los dejara solos , pero, amenazar al Hijo de Odín con su voz de Batman, no fue una buena idea.

''Jane abandonará este lugar conmigo hoy, así que apártate de mi camino, caballero oscuro'''

''NO TE LA VAS A LLEVAR''

''NO OSES DECIRLE AL HIJO DE ODIN LO QUE DEBE Y NO DEBE HACER, MALDITO MORTAL''

Thor agarró mjolnir y golpeó a Bruce en la espalda, dejándole inconsciente. La expresión de Jane era impenetrable. Esos ojos, que antaño le habían mirado con amor, eran ahora fríos como Jotunheim. Thor supo que la Jane Foster a la que el había estado amando todos estos años, había desaparecido.

Jane huyó de su lado y corrió hacia Bruce, que estaba tirado en medio de la habitación. Con la ayuda de Alfred, consiguieron llevarlo hasta su cama, donde se quedo durante varios días.

A pesar de estar inconsciente, Jane durmió junto a el cada noche, y estuvo junto a el cada día.

Pero una noche, cuando Jane creyó que había dejado a Bruce durmiendo, Salió del dormitorio. Bruce entonces se levantó y la vio', tan radiante como siempre, y supo entonces que podría amarla tanto como había amado a Rachel.

Y entonces, la vida continuó. El dejaría la mansión cada noche para salvar Gotham. Y ella le esperaría


End file.
